Various methods and devices are known, which provide an improvement of an energy efficiency of the interaction of rotating propeller blades with a fluid medium in the different propeller systems. Common traditional methodological approaches, which are used in various propeller systems, are based on specific improvement of the various constructive and shape characteristics of the propeller blades; and also—on the use of the various specific materials for fabrication of the propeller blades and for coating of the working blade surfaces.
For the first time the proposed by author the functional classification of the traditional various propeller systems allowed to divide them in three basic groups.
The first group includes the energetically passive propeller systems not having a propeller drive and structurally connected with the working mechanisms. In such propeller systems the interaction of the passive rotating propeller blades with a turbulent medium flow (naturally or artificially created) is provided by a medium flow source, which structurally not connected with the energetically passive propeller system for example, without any limitation: in the different wind, gas or water propeller power generators (turbines); in different wind or water propeller mills, pumps or others working mechanisms; and also—in the different special working mechanisms with the energetically passive propeller system.
The second group includes the energetically active propeller systems comprising at least one propeller drive and structurally connected with a mobile apparatus to provide its movement for example, without any limitation: in the aircraft, helicopter, dirigible, boat, ship, tanker, submarine or mobile apparatus on so-called “air pillow”; and also—in the different underwater, air or ground special mobile apparatus. A process of a movement of such mobile apparatus provides under an energy action of a turbulent medium flow-draw which providing by the surface-energy interaction of the active rotating propeller blades with the fluid medium.
The third group includes the energetically active propeller systems comprising at least one propeller drive and structurally not connected with an object (for example, without any limitation: at least one solid body, fluid medium or blend), which energy interacting with a propeller turbulent medium flow for example, without any limitation: in the different flow action venting, cleaning, airing or refrigerating systems; in different flow action intermixing, concentrating, separating; and also—in the different object flow transporting, filtering or burning systems.
Common basic disadvantages of the known traditional methodological approaches providing an improvement of an energy efficiency of the interaction of rotating propeller blades with a fluid medium in such different propeller systems are as follows:                limited possibilities for dynamic reduction of energy consumption of the process of said interaction of rotating propeller blades with fluid medium, which comprises dynamic minimizing a boundary layer of the fluid medium on the working blade surfaces (for the above-listed three groups of the propeller systems);        impossibility of performing the dynamic optimization of the process of said interaction of rotating propeller blades with fluid medium in dependence on a change of a value of at least one controlled characteristic influencing the efficiency of the dynamic surface-energy interaction (for the above-listed three groups of the propeller systems);        impossibility of performing the dynamic optimization of the specific process of said interaction of passive propeller blades with fluid medium in dependence on a change of a value of at least one controlled characteristic influencing an energy efficiency of the working mechanism structurally connected with the energetically passive propeller system during the surface-energy interaction of the passive rotating propeller blades with a medium flow providing by a medium flow source, which structurally not connected with the propeller system (for the above-listed first group of the passive propeller systems);        impossibility of performing the dynamic optimization of the specific process of said interaction of active rotating propeller blades with fluid medium in dependence on a change of a value of at least one controlled characteristic influencing a dynamic energy efficiency of the process of said movement of the mobile apparatus structurally connected with the energetically active propeller system under an energy action of medium flow-draw, which is provided by the surface-energy interaction of the active rotating propeller blades with the fluid medium during said process (for the above-listed second group of the active rotating propeller systems);        impossibility of performing the dynamic optimization of the specific process of said interaction of active rotating propeller blades with fluid medium in dependence on a change of a value of at least one controlled characteristic influencing an energy efficiency of the process of medium flow transporting of said object structurally not connected with the energetically active propeller system under an energy action of medium flow, which is provided by the surface-energy interaction of the active rotating propeller blades with the fluid medium during said process (for the above-listed third group of the active rotating propeller systems);        impossibility of performing the complex dynamic surface-energy optimization of the above-explained general process of said interaction of rotating propeller blades with fluid medium in dependence on a change of a value of at least one controlled characteristic influencing the dynamic surface-energy interaction efficiency, which comprises dynamic minimizing a boundary layer of the fluid medium on the working blade surfaces, and energy optimization any from the above-explained specific processes (for the above-listed first, second or third group of the propeller systems), simultaneously.        
The above-listed basic disadvantages significantly reduce energy, operational, and therefore also economical efficiency of application of all three groups of the traditional propeller systems. In addition said disadvantages significantly limit the possibilities during the solution of real problems connected with energy optimization of processes, which use the propeller systems.
At the same time using the methodological modulation approach, which was first proposed by Dr. A. Relin in 1990, open the qualitatively new possibilities during the solution of real problems connected with energy optimization of processes, which use said different propeller systems. Said modulation approach includes the negative modulation of a value of medium flow-forming energy action with the given modulation parameters and is based on the scientific researches of concepts of the new theory “Modulating aero- and hydrodynamics of processes of transporting objects with a flow of a carrying medium”, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,528 (2004); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,455 (2009)—A. Relin. This scientific concepts consider new laws which are connected with a significant reduction of a complex of various known components of energy losses (and therefore of specific consumption of energy) during creation of a dynamically controlled process of movement of the turbulent medium flow with a given dynamic periodically changing sign-alternating acceleration.
Therefore, using such new scientific concepts predestine the possibilities of practical development of the new modulation principles of formation of the propeller systems to realizing the new modulation method of dynamic energy-saving superconductive propeller interaction with a fluid medium.